


Eurovision 2014 Space Pirates AU

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Pirates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not!Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: More not!ficMore EurovisionThis time with space pirates
Kudos: 1





	Eurovision 2014 Space Pirates AU

**Author's Note:**

> [Some context: [Ukraine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FslHboKF9PIQ&t=ZDZhZTRlNmFiZTZlZjQ5ZDcyNjgzMTAwMGYyZWFiN2U5MzcxYmNlYiw1SDZLcE9kTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AWPzG0EiQ81ihHUlKrTwPDg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkd-heart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190934522457%2Fso-i-found-another-old-eurovision-2014-plotbunny&m=0&ts=1610140396), [Moldova ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fl9ZfGttI4P0&t=ODUxNWJiYjQ5OGNlNDkwMjVmY2U3YTI4OTgwN2JiZjBjNzQ1N2I1NCw1SDZLcE9kTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AWPzG0EiQ81ihHUlKrTwPDg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkd-heart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190934522457%2Fso-i-found-another-old-eurovision-2014-plotbunny&m=0&ts=1610140396)and [Romania](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FOV3xp5ZXSYA&t=Mjg3MzRhZGQ3NzI0Yzc0MjUzNTNhZTNiODI1Y2U3MjNhMDNhZDUzOCw1SDZLcE9kTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AWPzG0EiQ81ihHUlKrTwPDg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkd-heart.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190934522457%2Fso-i-found-another-old-eurovision-2014-plotbunny&m=0&ts=1610140396)’s contestants at Eurovision 2014]

Moldova and Ukraine as rival space pirates. And they’re both working with the resistance, but aren’t quite a part of it, because they’ve already seen enough failed revolutions on their home worlds. Still, they help the rebels as much as they can, because they can’t not do it. They know how much things suck for everybody.   
  
But they’re pirates and they still need to turn a profit. So they’re ostensibly smuggling luxury goods for the upper classes and have very rich protectors who all want their perfumes, and memory-silk, and hundreds of years old whiskey, and fancy custom renaissance weaponry that doesn’t even work all that well, but looks really cool in a duel, and they’re willing to overlook the extra provisions, or medical supplies, or low-tech weapons they also take on.   
  
Ukraine loves playing up the villain look - she has one of her men always running in a human-sized hamster wheel when she meets with potential clients, always dresses in dark colors, always gets a bit too much into your personal space, but that’s not really an act, that just how she usually is.  
Moldova has a larger crew than she actually needs, but most of them are refugees from some really nasty places and she really can’t bare to say no to anyone willing to join her crew. She has this really old scrap bucket of a ship and needs all the help she can get to keep it flying. She usually deals in various rare spirits (centuries old whiskey and vodka from breweries on Old Earth and some really weird concoctions from some of the outer planets) and she can drink anyone under the table (seriously, never get into a drinking contest with a Moldavian).   
  
The two are always crossing paths and getting on each other’s nerves, especially since Ukraine loves to play dominatrix around Moldova (not that she wouldn’t like to try it, but she knows the other woman is all talk about this) and tends to get the more lucrative jobs because she comes off as the tougher space buccaneer (Which she isn’t, thank you very much!)  
I want them stuck working together for some reason.   
  
Oh, and Ouatu can be one of the rich guys who’s actually part of the rebels! And he’s got this really shady business that’s officially a brothel, but his men also double as highly trained bodyguards… An escort service! They can do either, or both, if you wish ;) And he hires them to transport some secret plans or something :D  
And their meeting goes something along the lines of him flirting with both of them, Ukraine flirting back, it evolving into this huge innuendo fest and Moldova throwing her ponytail at him to make him stop already


End file.
